zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fabiashear/gyaron
Description: Shin Nyushield is one of Byonko spells. He creates a large shield made of slime that can protect anything he wants, like Penny's Shin Suou Giakuru, who gets an upgrade after using this spell. It was used for Zatch during the final Battle against Clear Note. Byonko and Alvin's Other Spells: Gigalolo Nyululuk, Giga Nyushield The duo initially appears as one of the teams to help Riou on breaking Faudo's seal, with their Emarion Basukado. Later, after the Zeno's takeover of Faudo, Gyaron recives Godufa, for being in Zeno's side. In the anime Gyaron doesn't receive Godufa, nor stays on Zeno's side. He later confronts Ted and Cherish, as she doesn't want to fight. Gyaron gets his book burned for Ted, who too get his one burned too. In the anime Gyaron fights Riya and Aleshie, who quickly defeat him. BiographyEdit http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111017135854/zatchbell/images/a/a3/Godufa_Gyaron.jpgGyaron powered with Godufa.Added by Wiki Powerer GyaronEdit Gyaron is mamodo who is part of the Faudo cultist. He is first seen as one of the mamodo who help Riou to free Faudo from his sell, using his Dio Ma Basakuguru spell. He is later confronted for Kiyo's team, and is beaten for Riya and Alishie' strongest spell. Gyaron spells envolve his arms and his armor. Harry JetEdit Less about Harry is known of about Gyaron. Harry wasn't cursed, so he freely choose to help Riou, maybe interested in Faudo's great power. But Keys and Rodeaux was more interested than him. SpellsEdit |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Amu Basukarugu (アム・バスカルグ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'142 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'??? |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Gyaron's fist transforms into a rocket shape and strikes the opponent. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Rei Basukarugu (レイ・バスカルグ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Assist | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'142 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'??? |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Spell that strengthens his legs allowing him to move with much speed. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Gigamu Basukarugu (ギガム・バスカルグ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Assist | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'??? |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Another spell similar to the one above, but strengthening his arms instead. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Emarion Basukādo (エマリオン・バスカード) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack/Defense | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'137 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'??? |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'An enormous shield is created with a sharpened blade at the end that advances toward the enemy. In the anime that's Gyaron's strongest spell. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Dio Ma Basukarugu (ディオ・マ・バスカルグ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Assist | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'234 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A spell that increases Gyaron's size and strengthens his body. Appears only in Manga, and it's Gyaron's strongest spell. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Gyan Basukādo (ギャン・バスカード) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'142 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'N/A |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Armor on both shoulders connects and laser beams are fired from the holes. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Aramu Basukarugu (アラム・バスカルグ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'142 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'N/A |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Generates multiple sickle-shaped energy beams from |} Category:Blog posts